egggggfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggggg Wiki:Rules
As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reasons we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as their past accords. Feel free to discuss about the rules on the talk page. All Users # Do not vandalize. Vandalism greatly damages pages' developements and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. # Be free of spamming. Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki. # Profanity is prohibited. Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn,...) are allowed when not directed at another user. Swear abbreviations and censored words are treated as the swearing had been said. # Having more than one account (Sockpuppet). Unless the account is for testing or for humor, may only use one account at a time unless you decide to move account from one to another. # Create an account with an appropriate username. # Do not excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding). You may tell an vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell the admin. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. # Do not reveal all personal information. Do not reveal your credit card number, social security number, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. # Do not post adult content into this wiki. This wiki is meant to be read by people of all ages. Bomb threats, drug use, gore and pornography will not be tolerated. # Do not discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, or disability. # Do not start or be involved in edit wars. We want the community to get along with each other. People who are involved in edit warring (it doesn't matter who started it) will be blocked for a few days. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator (if there's one) and just wait for them to sort it out. # Do not add and/or create fanon materials to articles. You can, however, add fanon contents on the fan page, your blog posts, user pages, or the articles' comment sections. # Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed. Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be a jerk to them. Users with Given Powers # Use the powers correctly, and act in good faith. Blocking is meant to be preventive, not punitive. # Be a good example. As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. # Be humble and calm towards users' opinions. Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attidude or actions they see as wrong. Category:Policy